


Blake and Mortimer, Whimsical Head Canon Part 2

by Blackpenny



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpenny/pseuds/Blackpenny
Summary: More silly drabbles, no spoilers, no canon.
Kudos: 9





	Blake and Mortimer, Whimsical Head Canon Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrogue (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/gifts), [latin_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latin_cat/gifts).



**Gifts**

Mortimer loves to receive gifts related to his interests, particularly archeology. He also loves receiving presents of homemade food and drink, no matter how humble. He tends to give books to adults but is always happy when he has the chance to give a young person something related to an interest that the recipient can’t yet afford. He’s been known to give scientific equipment and musical instruments to the children of friends, sometimes changing lives in the process.

Blake is not big on gifts, but he likes whatever he gives or receives to have a personal meaning. He’d rather have an inexpensive souvenir from a meaningful time than something expensive and generic. As a giver he tends to make mental notes of what his friends admire or discuss, then surprise them with it. “How did you know,” they ask, and Blake just smiles with satisfaction.

For Olrik gifts are typically a lagniappe from a grateful client or a sweetener when he’s actin on behalf of some dictator or another. He usually turns these into cash, unless they’re museum quality. Curiously, Olrik gives excessively expensive gifts to nobodies for obscure karmic reasons. The nurse at Bethlem Royal Hospital who received a sapphire bracelet as a mysterious inheritance wore it as her ‘something blue’ when she married.

**Clothes**

Mortimer likes earth tones and sturdy fabrics, especially heavy tweed, corduroy, and linen. He values durability and comfort above all and tends to wear clothes long after they show their age, which is his kind of elegance. He has no desire to appear fashionable and likes clothes that remind him of old adventures. On the rare occasion when Mortimer buys something new, he has it made by a reasonably priced tailor, returning to the same firm for decades.

If Blake could wear a uniform at all times, he would. Although several women, mainly his cousins, have told him that he looks best in blue with and white, he wears a lot of beige and khaki. He simply doesn’t feel comfortable in civilian clothes and would rather walk down the street in his underwear than an elaborately styled outfit - at least he could pretend it was an emergency.

Olrik buys clothes much more often than his enemies, and not just because he’s always having his clothes damaged or confiscated. Olrik likes drama and contrast and tends to overdo the high gangster drag at times. He favors sharp tailoring, luxurious fabrics, and polished leather. Every time he’s escaped while wearing a prison uniform he’s burned it.

**Jewelry**

Mortimer keeps the souvenir ring from Egypt and a pair of his grandfather’s gold cufflinks that he wears on very special occasions only. His mother’s wedding ring is kept very safe indeed, a venerated object that Philip doesn’t really regard as jewelry.

Blake has no jewelry at all, unless you count his military-compliant Omega watch. He did inherit some, which he distributed to other family members.

Olrik has an outrageous collection of cufflinks, mostly high karat gold and platinum, either plain or embellished with sapphires, onyx, diamonds, or rubies. His cigarette holder and lighter are real gold and count as jewelry in themselves. Olrik also has a box full of tie bars, watches, and even earrings and bracelets he’s taken as trophies.

**Exercise**

They stay in shape, but…

Mortimer focusses on strength and endurance. He prefers to get his “cardio” from sparring and long hikes. Working on a treadmill would never suit him, although he does frequent a gymnasium for the weights and the heavy bag.

Blake favors the exercises developed by the Royal Air Force, supplementing his routine with swimming, long walks, and stretches. He has a special series of exercises designed to ease back pain caused by so many falls and attacks.

Olrik practices what is today known as free running based on the natural method developed by Georges Hébert. He’ll go to a park or a forest and practice running, jumping, and climbing with whatever he finds. He also practices the five Tibetan rites to stay flexible.

**Pets**

Animals enter their lives, but after retirement.

Mortimer learned to ride as a child and in retirement takes it up again. He buys a sweet-natured chestnut mare of doubtful parentage and proven stamina and roams the countryside once again with Star. Caring for her brings back some of the fondest memories of his youth.

Shortly after buying the house from Mrs. Benson, Blake finds a filthy kitten in a gutter. He rescues the beast, fully intending to find it a decent home. She proves to be an affectionate green-eyed calico who spends much of her time on Blake’s lap or his bed. He calls her Lucky.

In his final assumed identity, Olrik ends up getting a purebred Brittany Spaniel bitch in payment of a debt he never expected to collect. He’s told he can sell the dog for a good price, but he never gets around to it. Alina turns out to be useless as a watchdog but great for long rambling walks and evenings in front of the fire.

**Camping**

All three men enjoy camping.

Mortimer loves the convivial nature of a campfire. He enjoys the songs and stories, the brewing of hot chocolate (spiked or not) over the fire. He likes to watch the fire die out and the stars brighten as night falls, and take one last look before bed.

Blake likes to camp alone, with no more than he can carry and no more than a book or a pipe for entertainment. He drinks cold water and eats hardtack and dried beef, enjoying the austerity and the physical challenge.

Enjoy is perhaps too strong a word, but Olrik appreciates a well-turned out campsite. Sometimes a man wants to be alone in a physically challenging environment, if only to remind him how good luxury feels.

**Childhood ambition**

Mortimer: to acquire knowledge and serve humanity.

Blake: to be brave and serve the country.

Olrik: revenge.

**Vacations**

Mortimer continues to combine holidays with archeology even when he’s not fighting crime. He explores the pyramids of Central America and Mexico, viking settlements, cliff dwellings, and ancient villages well into old age. He ends up writing a few books about his travels that are well-received, one being optioned for a television series.

Blake treats himself to walking tours, first close to home, then Pennine Way, the Appalachian Trail, Mount Toubkal, the Silk Road. He meets new friends, some for a few days’ company, some for regular adventures on the trail. Not surprisingly, Blake also ends up solving a few minor crimes during his adventures.

Olrik tends to take two types of holidays. The first is the spa for necessary rest and rehabilitation. There are several places in Europe and Asia that heal without asking questions. He also likes to rent a place between jobs and play householder, going to bars, concerts, the ballet, and exploring the local neighborhood… and neighbors.

**Hair**

Mortimer’s hair is auburn, thank you, not red or ginger. He originally grew the beard to add a few years to his baby face but got used to it. He feels that adding a mustache - as he tried once in his youth - makes him look like a cave man. Mortimer’s hair turns white in old age but continues thick and bushy.

Blake grew his mustache in keeping with military status. It would never occur to him to try anything else, although he develops the habit of letting his beard grow out on long walking tours and whisking it off when he finishes.

Olrik tried a lot of different facial hair configurations before settling on the sinister mustache. He believes he needs something to break up his long face, but with a thick mustache he’s an Italian waiter, and with a beard he’s a pirate. He keeps his hair slick because bushiness looks too friendly.

**Reading**

All three are big readers.

Mortimer has dozens of books about archeology, of course, but he also keeps up with scientific advances in several fields besides physics, as an interested party, not a professional. He also enjoys the work of John Buchan, Patricia Highsmith, JRR Tolkein, and Barbara Pym. Late in life he develops an interest in science fiction, particularly Philip K. Dick and Anne McCaffrey.

Blake tends to read prestigious biographies, travels, and history. Most of his reading is fiction, but he has a fondness for poetry. In her youth his favorite was Rudyard Kipling, but he later develops a taste for Philip Larkin and Chinua Achebe. He subscribes to poetry journals and even tries his hand at writing, although he never submits anything for publication.

Olrik has run through several prison libraries and his job requires more reading and research than most people would think. For pleasure he tends to read old classics, from the Pillow Book of Sei Shonagon to Russian folk epics either in translation or the original languages.

**Guilty Pleasures**

Mortimer - science fiction movies, especially the really pulpy ones with titles like I Married a Martian and Rocket Warriors.

Blake - penny candy. He doesn’t indulge very often, preferring a healthy, almost austere diet, but after when the government finally de-rations, Blake likes to buy a handful of sherbet lemons or pear drops and make them last.

Olrik - doesn’t feel guilt, but don’t ask him if he’s been on a roller coaster. He has, dozens of them, all over the world. Don’t ask.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, the COVID shutdowns are affecting my imagination and dreams - so much vivid weirdness, much of it about my favorite fandom.


End file.
